New School
by kio868482
Summary: Shantal and Star are new students at Ouran High School and Shantal starts playing a game with Hikaru and Kaoru but the question is who's game is being played
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is my first fan fiction please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the story let me know thanks =D**

Chapter 1: Newbies

"Star come on we are going to be late if we don't hurry," I tell my best friend.

It was our first day at Ouran High School, an elite school for the super-rich, which we were, my mom being a super famous fashion designer and my dad being a wonderful actor, and Star's mom being miss billionaire, which I never asked how she got that way.

"I'm coming but it doesn't help that you are basically running," Star says as she finally catches up. "Remind me why we decided to walk instead of taking the limo."

"Because you silly girl it's great exercise and it's a beautiful day out." I say as we walk through the doors.

I had been waiting for this day ever sense my mom first told me that I was going to Ouran because we live in the United States so it meant going to school in another country so me and Star got our own place for just the two of us for the school semester but on any vacation days our parents expect us back.

As I am lost in my own world I realize the bell to be in class had rang so we ran to our homeroom where the teacher had already started reading the announcements.

"And don't forget students no phones in class. Ah there are our new students, you guys are late." The teacher says as we enter the classroom.

"I am truly sorry sir, Shantal here wanted to walk to school so we were late." Star said. She was always better at talking to teachers then I was. She is the book worm who spends all her time reading and studying where as I want to enjoy my high school years so I was miss popular everyone wanted to be my friend and I wasn't really into reading.

"Class this is Shantal and Star our new students from America. Um Hikaru and Kaoru do you mind showing these two around."

And at that point I had no idea my whole life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I'm sorry the first chapter was so short please enjoy this one and don't forget to review and maybe throw in some ideas that I can use, I would really appreciate it. Oh and I don't own OHSHC but I do own Star and Shantal.**

Chapter 2

After class the twins waited for us to pack up.

"Well hello ladies I'm Kaoru,"

"And I'm Hikaru."

"Don't worry this school is bigger than you think." They said in unison.

"Hikaru Kaoru, don't scare the new girls. Hi I'm Haruhi."

As I looked at Haruhi a thought came to my mind is this person a boy or a girl because they are dressed as a guy and even has a boy hair cut but yet there was some girl qualities to him/her.

"It's alright they weren't scaring us. Well at least they weren't scaring me." Star says as I am deep in thought.

As we walk out of the classroom and the twins lead us to our next class I continue to stare at Haruhi and the longer I looked at him/her I started to see more girl qualities to him/her.

The rest of the day went by quickly and after the last class Star called for the limo because she didn't want to walk back. As she was doing so I saw Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru walk into what I thought was an unused music room.

"Hey Star, what do you think they are doing in there." I ask as she hangs up the phone.

"I don't know maybe playing a prank on someone those twins seem like that is something they would do."

"Do you think we should follow and see what's up?"

"No I don't because the prank could be pulled on us. Besides the limo is here and I already have tons of homework."

"So sorry ladies, but today we are not open for business. We have too much to plan for the next party. But don't fret we will be open tomorrow." Tamaki said to the young ladies at the door. After the ladies left he turned to the rest of the Host Club. "Now any new news going on at the school before we start planning?"

"I've got some." Hikaru said. "There are two new girls at our school."

"Aw yes I saw you guys showing them around I'll have to see if I can get any info on them in case we need it." Kyoya said writing in his little black note book like he always is.

"She kept looking at Haruhi I think she might have a crush on her."

"Doubt it I think she was piecing together the small details that make me look like a girl. I swear I saw a little light go off in her head when I think she figured it out." Haruhi said.

"Well Hikaru and Kaoru will you bring her in here tomorrow so we can talk to her before school starts."

"Will do." They said in unison.

"Shantal please turn your music down I'm trying to read." Star yelled.

As I took off my head phones I realized how loud it was.

"Sorry I fell asleep and forgot to turn my music off. What are you reading?" not that I really cared but she doesn't know that.

"The Hunger Games." She simply stated.

"Haven't you read that like a hundred times already?" it bugs me that she rereads books over and over again whereas I don't even read at all. I just think it's a waste of time. You can just wait until the movie comes out.

"Yes but this time I'm reading it in Japanese."

"Girls it's time for dinner." Our butler said.

"Race you there. Last one there has to walk to school." I said.

I of course won. "Ha you have to walk to school."

"Hey no fair you had a head start."

"It's not my fault you had to put your book away. Hey did you notice something weird about that Haruhi person he looked kind of like a girl."

"So sometimes guys have girl qualities it just means that his mom's genes are stronger than his dads."

"You know what you are such a nerd it was just an observation. How about them twins though they are kind of cute don't you think?"

"Not really more like annoying."

"Well I thought they were cute."

"You would. I mean how many guys did you date back in America 10 15."

"I don't think it was that many."

"Let's see there was Jerrod, Kyle, Cory, Tommy, Randy; shall I go on."

"Okay I get it there were a lot of guys. But you still have to walk to school."

"Alright I'll just get there before you and let the twins know you have a crush on them."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to bet."

And thus we started a huge food fight that ended with water being dumped on our head by our butler.

**A/N this one was longer I hope you enjoyed it I'll try and update as often as possible please if you have any ideas let me know. R and R please**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N when I first started writing this I had just woke up freaking out so I thought I'd throw that in sense Shantal and Star are from the United States and Shantal is still getting used to living in Japan. As always R and R. also feel free to throw in some ideas.**

Chapter 3

When I woke up this morning I completely forgot where I was so I almost had a panic attack but then I saw Star and was fine. Star as always was already awake and reading her book completely dressed for school and we still had an hour to get ready.

"Hey sleepy head nice to see you decided to wake up before the alarm clock." She said as I got up to do my daily routine.

My daily routine consists of brushing my teeth and combing my hair. Then I do my makeup which takes forever because I always want to look perfect. Then I go into my closet to decide what to wear. I had already talked to the Headmaster at the school about how ugly the school uniforms where and he gave me permission to wear whatever I want as long as it was appropriate, so today I decided to go with a dark blue shirt and a dark blue skirt that went just below the dress code standard and then dark blue flats.

"Feeling a little blue are we today Shantal." Star says as I walk out of my closet. She was dressed in a pink shirt, skirt and flats.

Ever since we became friends everybody always asked how we got along because we were complete opposites like night and day. But I always say we complete each other whatever one of us isn't the other one was.

"I don't know I thought it looks pretty good I'll stand out maybe the twins will say something." I was always the player. One time I dated a guy and dated his best friend at the same time it was quite amusing to see them lose their friendship over me. While I was off in my own world I realized Star was still talking so I just nodded my head yes pretending I was listening.

"Are you even listening to me Shantal, hello earth to Shantal it's time for breakfast."

"Of course I was listening."

"Then what was I talking about."

"How I need to be less blue today?"

"Not even close but you did nod your head when I asked if I could get a ride to school instead of walking. Come one we don't want to be late today so let's go eat."

Breakfast consisted of French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, anything you could possibly want for breakfast. We got in the limo and what took us 30 minutes to walk took our drive 5 so we were at school a little earlier than normal.

"I'm going to go to my locker. See you in homeroom." Star said as she walked away.

Not ten seconds after she was out of sight I was kidnapped. Well not really kidnapped but I was dragged to a room against my own will.

"Hey let me go." I said while struggling.

When I was finally sat down in a chair, not very carefully I might add I realized who dragged me into the room, Hikaru and Kaoru.

"What was the whole dragging me in here against my own will?" I asked then realized we weren't the only ones in the room.

In front of me I saw a tall blonde guy with the most amazing eyes ever, to his right a tall guy with black hair and glasses, then the twins, a small kid, at least that's what he looked like, and tall very silent guy with black hair, and Haruhi.

"Your name is Shantal right?" said the one with the glasses.

"What's it to you?" I asked very snidely.

"Well it has come to our attention that you may have figured out Haruhi's secret."

"Oh you mean the one where she is actually a girl. Yeah I did figure that out it didn't take me to long either."

"Well you have to understand, there is a reason she is dressed like a boy and we can't have you ruining it by going off and telling everyone so what will it take for you to keep your mouth shut."

"I don't want anything, and who said I was going to go and tell her secret. Besides maybe I could use this little bit of info to my advantage. Can I leave now?"

"Not until we know that you won't tell anyone Haruhi's secret."

"I won't for now so don't worry. I'll let you know when I decide what it will take for me to keep the secret forever." I got up and left but not alone.

"Hey Shantal, you want to play a game?" the twins said together.

"What kind of game?" I ask.

"Which one is Hikaru game?" They simply stated.

"No thank you I haven't gotten to know the two of you well enough to tell you apart." I said as I tried to get away.

"Aw come on it'll be fun. If you guess right we'll buy you lunch."

"What happens if I guess wrong?"

"You have to wear the school uniform tomorrow."

"Hah no thank you I'm taking those chances now good bye."

As I walked away I heard one of them say, "Dang I thought she would be the one to get it right too."

As I heard that I smiled just a little and thought to myself 'just you wait boys, just you wait.'

**A/N this one was a little longer than the other chapters as always R&R and throw in some ideas oh and I do not own OHSHC but I do own Shantal and Star. =D **


End file.
